In current computing environments, there are increasing concerns regarding improper access to resources, whether by way of rogue malware attacks, malicious user attacks or so forth.
To this end, many systems implement some form of user authentication. For example, the familiar login process for a user typically includes user input of a previously agreed upon password. While of minimal complexity to the user, password compromise is a concern. There are other authentication mechanisms that can provide greater protection; however such protection may come at the expense of greater burden on the user and thus degrading a user experience.